I Love You, A Love Story
by musicismylife101
Summary: A remake of Romeo and Juliet. Two teenagers in love and a feud that will cause near death, will Nico Diageo and Natalie Johnson stay together...or will their love fade away?
1. Chapter 1

_**I Love You, A Love Story**_

**Nico Diageo and Natalie Johnson. Two totally different people from two totally different families. The Diageo family and the Johnson family were two that did not see eye to eye at all. His sister, Stephanie was best friends with Natalie and her sister, Anna. Natalie and Nico met at school when Stephanie and Anna set them up. She was walking out of the school during break period to go meet Steph and Anna, when suddenly a boy was 'accidentally' pushed into her, knocking them both down. She let out an 'oomph' under him. Nico groaned and stood to help her up. She took his out stretched hand and stood up. She looked up at him with both eyebrows raised and a look that literally said, 'what the hell was that?' Nico grinned sheepishly and started to apologize. "I'm sorry, my idiot sister and her friend just push-"**

**He got cut off as Bruce, her second-oldest brother, stepped in the middle and glared at Nico. "What are you doing talking to my sister, Diageo?" He sounded really mad. She watched at Nico's nice smile went away only to be replaced by a scary glare pointed at Bruce who was surely glaring back with the same force, if not harder. Nico's glare was kind of half hearted. His friends showed up on either side of him and Bruce's friends walked up behind him and Natalie too. Bruce turned to Natalie and told her to get back as insults started being thrown. Natalie didn't exactly listen. She stood in the middle of Nico and Bruce and took a deep breath to calm herself, as she was getting mad. "Both of you stop it! Now!" Both groups stopped glaring and yelling insults to stare at the fuming girl in front of them. Nico got the feeling this girl was not to be messed with when she was mad, considering the fact that she just stepped in between a fight between a Johnson and a Diageo. Bruce looked at her, shocked, "Are you standing up for**_**him?**_**" He said the word him like it was venom in his mouth. Natalie shook her head, "He has a name and I'm not standing up for him. I'm just telling you to back off because I can talk to who I want, no matter what family they are from, whenever I want. I don't need your permission." Her glare was so hard Bruce actually looked guilty when she stormed away. After their little meeting, Nico started to hang out with her, Stephanie and Anna almost every single day. As the months went by Stephanie and Anna did everything in their power to get them alone together. So naturally they got closer over the years of high school until they started dating in sophomore year and had their first kiss on their fourth date.**

**Natalie's family was furious. So was Nico's. But the thing was, they didn't care. They both knew they loved each other so what their families thought didn't matter. She loved him, he loved her. That was all that mattered.**

**Then it was senior year and they were on what was supposed to be a weekend getaway. Just before sunset, after possibly the best day ever, Nico took her to Long island and they went to the best place ever in Natalie's eyes. She'd been there before. There was a beach in front of multiple cabins and some clusters of trees scattered that gave it a kind of woodsy feeling. At night, there were fireflies and lightning bugs that she and Nico would catch in jars then let go. Nico took her there for a two-day trip. Too bad they didn't get to complete their trip. They lay in the sand with some trees surrounding them either side as they watched the sunset. Nico was sitting and Natalie sat in the middle of his legs with her back to him and his hands held hers in front of them. He was telling her jokes and just being goofy and cheesy at some points, but she liked it. Natalie looked back at him and smiled, "Its beautiful." He smiled back and said, "Just like you." She chuckled at his cheesy-ness. He laughed, "I'm not joking, you are." Natalie blushed and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss. He pulled away, smiling and said, "Come on, get up, I have something to show you." She stood up with her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Nico took something from his back pocket as he got on one knee. He made it seem like nothing was happening. While she was distracted with the sunset he opened the box and tapped her. She turned, "Wha-?" She gasped. Nico smiled at her and started talking, "Natalie, we've known each other since freshman year. And now we're about to graduate. I love you Natalie. And I know that you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"**

**Tears started forming in her eyes and she smiled. "What kind of stupid question is that? Yes, I'll marry you." He smiled and put the ring on her out stretched left finger and stood up to kiss her. But their little moment was destroyed as a group of men showed up all in black and stopped in front of them. Nico pulled away from Natalie as a second group of men showed up. He held her protectively as she realized what was going on. Their parents sent henchman. They were really powerful people. Nico glared at them as a man from the first group spoke, "Your coming with us. Your parents aren't so happy about what's going on here. So, it's either you come home with us, or the girl gets hurt." Nico shook his head furiously. "No. You can't make me. I'm not leaving her, I love her." He tightened his grip on Natalie as he felt tears soak into his t-shirt. He looked down at her and whispered, "Hey, don't cry. I promised a long time ago that I wouldn't let anything hurt you, and that's what I'll do, even if it gets me killed in the process. Understand?" Natalie picked her head up and shook her head. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me, Nico."**

**He smiled softly, "I would do anything for you whether it was night or day, whether I get hurt or not, Nat." She shook her head miserably and closed her eyes, sighing. "I know you would, Nico, but I couldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of me." Tears pricked her closed eyes, but she held them back until Nico held her close and interlocked her left hand fingers with his, whispering, "You see that ring on your finger? It's proof that I meant what I said. I'm not planning on backing down on my promise anytime soon, alright?" He looked so committed and serious, she had to nod. She smiled and hugged him again. Then she pulled away and turned to the Johnson family henchman, "You see? He loves me and I love him. Nothing is going to change that, go tell that to your boss." One of the henchman behind the leader got angry and pulled out a gun and shot Nico. He stumbled back and gasped sharply. He heard the leader yelling at the henchman, but he could also see another gun being pulled out by a man behind his family henchman leader and he knew that he was going to try to shoot Natalie so he did what someone in a movie would do; he pushed Natalie down and covered her with his own already injured body as another shot rang out and he got shot in the upper left leg. He let out a loud, blood curdling scream because while he was in pain the first time, this just added to the pain and he fell over next to his shocked fiancé. Natalie whipped out her phone to call the police as all the henchmen ran. She held the phone to her ear while trying to apply pressure onto Nico's wounds at the same time. "911 operator, what's your emergency?" She put the phone on speaker so she could apply pressure while on the phone. "My fiancé just got shot twice and I need an ambulance, now!" She started to hyperventilate and Nico raised a weak hand up to cup her cheek, whispering, "Don't even try. At least it was me and not you. Just remember I loved you, I always did and always will." The tears in Natalie's eyes fell and soon the operator was forgotten as he kissed her for what they thought would be the last time. Natalie pulled away and looked at Nico. His skin was turning pale by the second, his usually bright brown eyes were dimming, his hands and body were going limp, and he was bleeding a lot. She heard the operator say authorities were on the way, but the only thoughts going through her head were bad ones****.**


	2. Chapter 2

_** I Love You, A Love Story**_

**Chapter Two: Detectives, Comas, and Apologies**

After the ambulances arrived Natalie was cleaned off and as soon as all the blood was off of her hands, she met the detectives. She was about to climb into the ambulance to go to the hospital with Nico, when a female voice stopped her. "Natalie?" She stopped her movements and looked back to see two people standing there in big coats. One was a woman who looked in her mid-thirties and the other was a man also in his mid-thirties. The woman had light brown hair and light brown eyes that were dark, though the color was light. The man had brown hair and hazel eyes. And they were both staring at her. She got down from the ambulance and cautiously said, "Yes? Who asks?" The woman smiled softly and said, "Come with us. We're the detectives that are going to work on your boyfriend's case, okay?" Natalie nodded. They walked over to one of their cars as the ambulance drove away. The woman introduced her self as Detective Sarah Jacobs and the man as Detective James Holt. "So, Natalie, now that we've gone through introductions, do you remember anything thats happened thats related to your boyfriend?" Natalie teared up and her voice cracked as she said, "H-he's not my boyfriend, h-he's m-my f-fiancé. And as to what I remember..." she trailed off as the image of Nico getting shot hit her all of a sudden and she staggered back, as if getting slapped. Then, all of their momories together and his sweet words after and before him getting shot, crashed into her like a train loaded with bricks just hit her and she passed out, hitting the hard, cold pavement.

*In the hospital*

When Natalie woke up she was in a white room that she somehow regognized as a hospital room, and she felt horrible. Her head throbbed and everything else, incuding her also dry throat, just burned. She coughed as soon as she thought that and a cup of water was handed to her. She gladly took it and looked at the person who gave it to her. With a rush of memories, she realized that it was Detective Jacobs. The first thing that came to Natalie's mind when she saw her was, 'wow.' Detective Jacobs looked absalutely awful. There was a coffee in her right hand and she was sitting on the hospital chair like she'd slept there for a while, while her hair was tied into a messy bun and her eyes had a tired gleam in them. "Hey," she said in a raspy, but casual voice. Natalie put the cup down and said, "Hey. So how long was I out?" The detective put her coffee down and looked her, "Two weeks." Natalie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "A-are you serious?" The detective nodded and sighed, "Well, at least you're up now. I'm going to go get the nurse and some more water, you look like you could have some more." Natalie nodded and thanked her, still shocked. Then a thought came to her. The two henchman leaders weren't henchman, she'd recognize them from somewhere... The leader on her family's side was...Bruce. She gasped as she realized it was him. And the leader of Nico's family... that was Seth. Oh, those two were going to get it when she got out of that hospital bed. Then, her mind trailed to Nico and she suddenly remembered what happened and her mind went into overdrive. Just then somebody walked in and she thought it was the detective or the nurse, but it wasn't. She knew that when he spoke. "Hello Natalie." She looked up to see a distressed Seth. She glared at him. He sighed, "I know you might hate me right now, but I came to apologize. I was stupid to listen to my parents. I'm sorry, I can't believe that I was just so... stupid!" He put his hands to his head and turned around to face the window looking as if he was really mad at himself. She softened a little, "Seth... you didn't shoot Nico, remember? It was one of those henchmen. You have nothing to be sorry for." He turned his head from the window to look at her, "Don't lie to me, Natalie." His voice was soft, but sounded broken. "Don't lie to yourself." Natalie said fiercely, "Look at me Seth. Look at me!" He turned to look at her and she said, "You did not do anything. The only thing you did wrong was believe our parents." She raised an eyebrow smiling a little, "I know you're in love with my sister. You felt like if you were to listen to what your uncle told you to do to me and Nico, then those feelings for Anna would go away, didn't you? But they didn't and you ended up hurting the people that both you and her care about." Natalie watched his expression turn to that of a guilty person and she continued, "But it's okay. I forgive you." He looked at her again. "Really?" She nodded, "We've all made mistakes because of our parents. But now, it's time for you to forgive yourself, okay?" He nodded and sat down by Natalie's bedside, taking her hand and holding it in his for a moment. Then he kissed her forehead and stood up to leave, just as Detective Jacobs walked back in with the water and a nurse. Seth stopped walking and froze as the detective said, "Hey Natalie, I'm back. Who's this?"


End file.
